The Legendary Super Saiyan Cometh
by batman100
Summary: Just a typical insane day at the X-Mansion. That is, until BROLY arrives. In a matter of urgency, the X-Men unite with the Resident Evil and DBZ gang to form a united front against this rampaging monster, setting the stage for the beginning of an all-out war


**The Legendary Super Saiyan Cometh: Part 1**

"How did I get talked into doing this again?" Kitty grumbled as she, Scott, Remy, Peter, Madame Hydra, Victor and Jean hid in the bushes during the annual great horned owl hunting expedition

"It's a training exercise; not an actual hunt. The owls are just fake. Sheesh, get a grip" Remy groaned, unknowingly firing his crossbow.

"Gambit, you idiot! Don't!" Jean hissed as Remy shushed her loudly "Relax, Red, what the hell could go wrong?" Scott reassured her

That was just before an enormous squawk echoed throughout the yard, followed by a dismal thud and the floating of several feathers

"'It's an exercise you said.' 'The owls are just fake you said.' Well, does *that* seem fake to you, Mr. Trigger Happy?" Victor snapped as Remy rubbed his forehead in annoyance

"Forget it, guys. It was just an accident. And to the point in being, Remy could at least in near future watch where he's *aiming*!" Jean hollered as Remy's crossbow was now aimed at Jean's newly cleaned SUV

"Uh, does anyone have that 'recipe for disaster' feeling now? 'Cause lemme tell ya, if Swamp Rat does dent Jean's car with that thing, it's not gonna be a pretty dinner!" Rogue remarked as Kitty started flipping through her cookbook

"How do you make that anyway?" Kitty asked, oblivious of what was previously stated

"Oh goddamn it, I was just (bleeping) kidding!" Rogue grouched, a censored block over her mouth

"Nice touch" Jean whispered to Madame Hydra, as she was recording it on her camcorder

"Look, another owl!" Remy piped up, only for Jean to shoot first. The owl did a tailspin right into the barbecue grill, making an orchestral crash

"Hey! Who's the idiot that knocked over my barbecue grill?! This had *better* not be you, Summers!" Logan's bellowing echoed in the mansion garage

"Well Jean, you know the drill: You shot the damn bird, you do the talking" Victor grunted before pouncing "Come here, featherbrain! Gotcha! And you!" Victor came back with both owls, one in his hand, and the latter…in his mouth. The X-Gang were particularly grossed out at the sight

"Please don't do what I think you're going to with that poor…" Jean started before a loud crunch was heard then followed by the munching of owl wings

"…half-eaten bird" Scott groaned, looking nauseous. Madame Hydra looked like she had a headache. Peter was hurling into the trash can. Remy fainted from seeing the gruesome sight. And Scott and Jean stared, jaws dropped as Victor swallowed both owls in one monstrous gulp

"Tastes like chicken" Victor snickered, before belching enormously. Jean nearly fainted when she saw feathers come out of Victor's mouth

"Ok…that right there…that was *disgusting*." Logan commented, before checking his boots to see if he stepped on any owl blood

"Is it my imagination or is there something burning?" Scott asked rhetorically before the X-Men saw a large fireball rise from the mansion backyard. The answer all dawned on them: *Red Queen*

"I thought we blasted that thing with Jill and them back in Raccoon City!" Logan grunted, loading his shotgun as Scott and Jean loaded their twelve-gauge sawed off shotguns.

"We did. But *this* time, it's gonna be done thoroughly and no bigger of a mess" Scott commented before turning to the X-Crew "Let's move!"

"Load your weapons" Jean ordered as they headed for the rendezvous point to meet with the only group that has expertise in this type of zombie work: The Umbrella Resistance Front. And their leader…Project Alice.

"Mr. Summers" Alice replied as the X-Men arrived at the safehouse

"Alice" Scott commented, shaking her hand "It's good to see you again"

"Likewise, Scott" Luther replied, with a nod before acknowledging to the X-Crew

"Save the intros for later. We'll schmooze and chat later at the pub. So, Wesker, what's the Red Queen's motive this time?" Logan asked

"Actually; this time, the Red Queen *isn't* the one who caused this." Wesker confessed, as the X-Men were baffled by this

"Ok…so who?" Scott asked as Alice presented him a dossier file. The file was named: BROLY

"You don't think…" Jean started. Wesker nodded sympathetically. The X-Men were shocked. Broly has long since been feared and loathed as the most merciless, ruthless and most powerful of all Saiyans, even by Goku himself. It became pretty clear that the X-Men and the Resident Evil gang will need the DBZ crew's help as well

"Nice party. Mind if I provide the entertainment?" Vegeta smugly joked as he, Goku, 18; Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, Trunks and 17, as well as the entire Z-Gang were standing at the entrance to the Umbrella head office

"Oh great. Just what we need…Another over-the-top, full octane war. I knew we should've taken that vacation to Genosha" Rogue groaned as 18 comforted her

"We can discuss that later, sweetie. But now we need you to help us. Do it for me. There is still a chance for you to overcome your past" 18 assured as Rogue's long-buried feelings of heroism and courage at last awakened

"Let's burn 'em to the ground" Rogue grimly replied, lighting her cigar

"So be it. Henceforth, the Broly Games have now begun" Vegeta announced as the X-Men, Umbrella and the DBZ gang united as not just a team, nor a group, but by something more like…an armada

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
